ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Orb Armageddon
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= AKA is the main villain of Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorceror! Ultraman: Mugen Taisen. History This alternate Ultraman Orb came to the conclusion that there are too many crappy OCs Ultras who distort the fabric of existence, so he wants to eat them. To that end, he sought out the legendary gems, the Infinity Crystals, to harness their power and become the ultimate universal judgement to protect space and time. His resolve corrupts the light of Orb and turns him into Ultraman Orb Armageddon Origin The End. Profile Statistics *'Height': **'Origin The End': 50 m **'Armageddeus': 500 m *'Weight': **'Origin The End': 50,000 t **'Armageddeus': 500,000 t Body Features *'Eyes': Orb has bright red eyes unlike most Ultras in most of his forms. * : Orb possesses an "O" shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Orb has the standard Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Forehead Crystal': Orb has a crystal on his forehead. * : Orb has 4 metallic pieces of smaller Protectors on his chest. As Lost Origin, they are more developed. * : A ring of light that appears on the back of Lost Origin. It channels the power of the 12 Infinity Crystals. * : Crystals of unimaginable power. The first set of them are stored in the Armageddon Calibur but after acquiring them all, they appear as Star Mark-like objects on Lost Origin. Powers and Abilities is the form taken by Orb after becoming Orb Armageddon. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 50 *'Running Speed': Mach 20 *'Jumping Distance': 2500 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 20 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 12 *'Strength': 300,000 t *'Grip Strength': 250,000 t :;Techniques * : A sword of destruction, it houses the Infinity Crystals. It resembles the normal Orbcalibur but has 6 slots and is all white and black. **'Energy Slash': Orb performs an energy slash by striking the opponent. ***'Crescent Energy Wave': Orb slashes the Armageddon Calibur towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damages them. ***'Kinetic Force': By twisting his body clockwise, Orb can unleash a kinetic backlash that sends his target flying. **'Energy Counter': Orb can use the Armageddon Calibur to absorb attacks and use them to counterattack. ** : The Armageddon Calibur is capable of erecting a circular barrier. ** : The roulette of the Armageddon Calibur, it can act as a slicer to slash foes. When doing so, it glows white. ** : Using the Crystal of Space, Orb creates a pocket dimension to trap things in it. ** : Using the Crystal of Mind, Orb sends out a wave that puts weaker-minded enemies under his command. ** : Using the Crystal of Reality, Orb casts an illusion that actually affects reality itself. ** : Using the Crystal of Power, Orb fires a powerful destruction ray. ** : Using the Crystal of Time, Orb reverses time within an area. ** : Using the Crystal of Souls, Orb revives the deceased. ** : Using the power of all 6 Infinity Crystals, Orb Armageddon calls forth a ring of rainbow light and performs what was thought to be impossible. * : Orb Origin's beam finisher, firstly done by charging energies in his hands, forming a ring of light, before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. He can also switch to a larger version during the initial firing by opening his arms to the side. * : Orb can fire white buzzsaw discs at his target. * : Orb can erect a barrier to block enemy attacks. It can be launched at the enemy to stun them. * : Orb can fire a single or multiple energy arrows from his hand. * : Orb first launches the crescent energy wave, then flies far back and performs a flying kick towards it. * : Orb gathers his whole body's energy and releases it in all directions by spinning around. * : A punch attack. * : A vertical chop attack. * : A kick attack. **'Mid-Air Kick': Orb kicks the enemy multiple times mid-air with rapid succession. * : An attack which involves Orb spinning the enemy before tossing them. * : Orb unleashes an energy wave that sends his opponent flying. * : A flaming kick from his right foot. - Lost Origin= Lost Origin is Orb Armageddon's upgrade form, the equivalent to Ultraman Card's Origin The Final. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Immesurable *'Running Speed': Mach 50 *'Jumping Distance': 5000 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 50 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 46 *'Strength': 1,000,000 t *'Grip Strength': 750,000 t :;Techniques * : A ring of light on Orb's back, it uses the power of the Infinity Crystals. **'Energy Slash': Orb performs an energy slash by striking the opponent. ***'Crescent Energy Wave': Orb slashes the Orb Ring towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damages them. ***'Kinetic Force': By twisting his body clockwise, Orb can unleash a kinetic backlash that sends his target flying. **'Energy Counter': Orb can use the Orb Ring to absorb attacks and use them to counterattack. ** : The Orb Ring is capable of erecting a circular barrier. **'Powers of Infinity Crystals': Lost Origin makes full use of the Infinity Crystals and their associated powers. *** : Using the Crystal of Space, Orb creates a pocket dimension to trap things in it. *** : Using the Crystal of Mind, Orb sends out a wave that puts weaker-minded enemies under his command. *** : Using the Crystal of Reality, Orb casts an illusion that actually affects reality itself. *** : Using the Crystal of Power, Orb fires a powerful destruction ray. *** : Using the Crystal of Time, Orb reverses time within an area. *** : Using the Crystal of Souls, Orb revives the deceased. *** : Using the Crystal of Death, Orb kills everything around him. *** : Using the Crystal of Genesis, Orb creates things. *** : Using the Crystal of Nightmares, Orb casts extreme fear into the hearts of all. *** : Using the Crystal of Chaos, Orb triggers random events. *** : Using the Crystal of War, Orb instills bloodlust in living beings. *** : Using the Crystal of Evolution, Orb evolves creatures around him. *** : Using the power of all 12 Infinity Crystals, Orb Armageddon calls forth a ring of rainbow light and performs what was thought to be impossible. * : Orb Origin's beam finisher, firstly done by charging energies in his hands, forming a ring of light, before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam through the Orb Ring. While performing this, he summons apparitions of Dark Ultras who fire their signature finishers along with him. * : Orb can fire white buzzsaw discs at his target. * : Orb can erect a barrier to block enemy attacks. It can be launched at the enemy to stun them. * : Orb can fire a single or multiple energy arrows from his hand. * : Orb first launches the crescent energy wave, then flies far back and performs a flying kick towards it. * : Orb gathers his whole body's energy and releases it in all directions by spinning around. * : A punch attack. * : A vertical chop attack. * : A kick attack. **'Mid-Air Kick': Orb kicks the enemy multiple times mid-air with rapid succession. * : An attack which involves Orb spinning the enemy before tossing them. * : Orb unleashes an energy wave that sends his opponent flying. * : A flaming kick from his right foot. - Armageddeus= Armageddeus is Orb Armageddon's final form. :;Abilities *Beyond comprehension }} Infinity Crystals Legendary artifacts that govern the laws of the universe. Within Orb Armageddon's hands, he becomes a force to be reckoned with. *Time: Obtained by killing Ultraman Geo *Space: Obtained from inside a black hole *Power: Obtained by killing a galactic conqueror *Reality: Obtained after winning all the games of the Arcadium Maximus *Mind: Obtained after solving the Infinite Contraption guarded by EX Kodaigon *Soul: Obtained by killing Jugglus Juggler *Death: Obtained by sealing Deather *Genesis: Obtained from Generic Messiah *Nightmare: Obtained by sealing Hfswthaila *Chaos: Obtained from Bad Messiah *War: Obtained from the War God *Evolution: Obtained from IF Trivia *This is a parody of a certain thing on DA. *His AU counterpart is Thanosman Card, I guess. *I'm (not) sorry for making this the 200th page. *Reality and Mind Crystal acquisitions were suggested by Sol. Category:Gren's things Category:Cringe Category:Thanos Category:Parody Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Edgelords Category:Edgy Category:EDGE Category:Dark Noir Black Schwarz